Orchestra
by a-new-halfa
Summary: Danny's parents sign him up for the school orchestra! problems will arise! will his secret be kept? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Its finally here! thanks to ReneeSpector and 2Bella26 for voting!**

Maddie, Jack, and Danny Fenton all stared at each other from across the kitchen table. Maddie and Jack had just called Danny in to talk about something, but no one had said anything yet. Maddie, realizing that neither male sitting at the table were going to speak, broke the ice. "Danny your father and I have thought about your lack of social skills lately and we decided it would be best if you joined a club or something."

Jack, remembering that they wanted to talk to Danny, snapped out of his daydream about fudge and added to whet his wife had just said. "Yeah, we noticed that the only people that you ever talk to are Sam and Tucker so we signed you up for the school orchestra! It was my idea! I always wanted one of my kids to play the drums! And hunt ghosts!"

"What? I can't join the orchestra! I don't have time! Besides I'll be turned into even more of a dork than I already am! How could that possibly be good for my social status?" their son ranted. _When will my life ever get easy? First I have to use all my free time chasing ghosts and being chased by my parents and now I have to squeeze playing percussion into all that! Where am I supposed to get time for rehearsals, practice, concerts, and who knows what else?_ Danny continued his rant in his head.

"And what exactly are you busy with? The last time I checked you never do anything after school but goof off with Sam and Tucker until hours after your curfew!" Maddie argued. She knew that him being busy all the time was a total lie! All he ever did was be lazy with his friends! Both of which seemed to be bad influences on him.

"I'm not goofing off!" Danny retorted. _I'm hunting ghosts! But you don't need to know that. _"They are usually helping me with homework! You know how bad my grades are and you also know that they are a ton smarter than me!" _Well if I didn't need to sleep in class or even skip it altogether I would know how to do this stuff, but the ghosts won't leave this town alone! But that's something else you don't need to know._

"Well your records of almost never turning anything in show otherwise!" his dad yelled, now standing up as if it would help get the point across. Danny knew he was in a tight spot. His lies just weren't cutting it today, so he played the only card that didn't involve lying. The teen rebellion card!

"And it's that record that will keep me out of orchestra!" he yelled in fake fury, also standingup now, "Even if that weren't the case you can't force me to join anyway! I'll just miss so many rehearsals they'll have to make me quit! Either way it goes I will never be a stupid band geek and there's nothing you can do about it!" On the outside he was a mean, angry teenage monster, but on the inside, he was hoping that didn't hurt them too much.

"That's it!" Maddie boomed, now also joining the mini club of standing, angry people. "From here until I say otherwise you are under extreme lock down! You will come straight home after school! I expect you back home before 3:15(A/N: I'm assuming that school gets out at three and that he walks to school.)! You will be locked in your room from the outside until dinner and afterwords you will be right back up there! No computer, no cell phone, no TV, no video games! Is that clear?"

"Whatever!" he threw back at her, keeping up with his "teen rage" act, and stomped up to his room. He slammed the door with as much force as they would expect from a not so strong teenage boy. In an act of remorse his parents couldn't see, he flopped onto his bed. Danny was somewhat glad all his soon to be confiscated possessions were downstairs. At least he would have a lot less of a chance of facing his parents until morning. However it was guaranteed Jazz would find her way into his room.

The sound of the lock clicking into place was also something he was glad of. It meant that she didn't want to talk about his dramatic exit a few minuets ago. He was also sure he heard a clamp being attached to his door, in case he picked the lock or something. There was no need for him to pick the lock, though. If he really wanted to leave, he could just phase out. The halfa would only do that in the even of a ghost attack.

_I hate to keep doing this to them, but it's the only way I can keep my secret from them._ He thought depressingly, _if only I could tell them the truth._

**The next chapter wil be up shortly! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Say hello to another fantastical chapter! I also just switched to comcast and I found out that Danny Phantom is on before school from five to six Monday through Friday and at eleven to midnight Monday through Saturday! It makes me so happy! Thank you nicktoons! Oh, and i don't own Danny Phantom.**

After everything with his parents Danny sat in his room moping. He really didn't want to be so mean to them, but what choice did he have? It's not like he could just waltz on up to his parents and be all like, "Hey Mom, Dad! I'm just goin' to skip school, neglect homework, and sneak out on a daily basis to go hunt ghosts! Why, you ask? Oh, it's no big deal really; I'm just Danny Phantom, that's all!" Yeah right.

Interrupting his mental tirade there was a knock on his door. Knowing his parents would just barge in, he assumed it was Jazz. Danny got up, reached through the door, and phased her in. "This ought to be good!" he thought sarcastically.

"Danny! How could you burst out like that? Now you're under lock down! What's going to happen when there's a ghost attack?" Jazz questioned franticly.

"Ghost powers! Duh!" he informed her, "and I 'burst out like that' because they were on to me! They knew I must've been doing something other than homework! And now I have to join the band! How is that supposed to fit in to my mess of a life?" Jazz stood silent. She didn't know that was why he was in trouble.

"Why don't you just tell them then?" she responded, forgetting he bad blood her parents had with Phantom.

Danny rolled his eyes. "don't you remember? 'I'll tear that ghost kid apart, molecule by molecule!'" Jazz's face fell in that "oh yeah" sort of way.

"Umm, Mom and Dad are probably getting suspicious with me gone and your door still clamped shut so, uh, I better go," she sad, knowing there was nothing left to say. Without another word, Danny took her hand and phased her back into the hallway. He could hear her walking down the stairs and probably into the kitchen.

Speaking of the kitchen, Danny was getting hungry. Knowing he wouldn't be let out any time soon, he transformed and phased down to the first floor. Making sure he was too high for anyone to touch him, he flew into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of bananas; one for now and several for later. They turned invisible on contact and he phased back upstairs.

Once in his room, he tore one off the cluster and hid the rest under the floorboards. He didn't want his parents to come in and find a bunch of bananas that were obviously not there this morning. That would do nothing to help his efforts to get out of this.

Time passed slowly. There was nothing for him to do. He left his backpack downstairs, which his parents would know if it was missing, and there were surprisingly no ghosts. Yet. Danny tried sleeping, but it was to bright. Even after the blinds were closed the sun poked it's was through. Plus it was only four so the chance of the sun going away was zero. So instead of that, he sang songs, read old comics, tried to draw things, and even sort of played darts with sharpened pencils. In his efforts to pass time, it went by pretty fast.

Before he knew it, it was time for dinner. Maddie opened the door and the sound startled him. Out of habit he dropped everything, turned around, and crouched into a fighting stance. The woman was absolutely shocked. "Umm," she stuttered, "... It's, uh, dinner time..."

While they were walking down the hallway, the boy heard his Mom muttering to herself. "Danny doesn't fight, he runs away when there's a ghost! Right before Phantom shows up..."

**Ooooh cliffie! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I has nothing to say but I got some new Converse and I don't own Danny Phantom. My Converse are black!**

At the dinner table, Danny tried to drag out eating as long as possible. The TV in the kitchen was playing the news and he needed to see if he missed a ghost attack. "Danny! Hurry up and eat! You have five minutes before I send you back upstairs!" his Mother enforced. She was catching on to his news listening plan. Before he could reply, his ghost sense went off. _"I've got to get away from them!"_ he thought.

Danny stood up, the chair toppling over behind him. "You can't make me do anything!" he yelled and ran out the front door. Maddie yelled after him, but it was too late. He had already turned the corner and hid in the ally, leaving him free to transform.

The glowing pale blue rings formed around the boy's waist and traveled in opposite directions. They changed his red and white shirt, faded blue jeans, and red Converse into black and white spandex. His crystal blue eyes turned to electric green and his raven black hair to frosty white. He then took off to look for the ghost. On the ground his parents were franticly looking for him.

"Beware!" Danny turned around to see none other than: the Box Ghost!

"Really? I blew off my parents and got in even more trouble for this!" Before the pest could say another word, the teen sucked him in the thermos. "Now to get rid of this thing!" He flew directly down to the lab, which looked even more uninviting than usual due to the fact that his parents could show up at any second.

The thermos made a beeping sound as it released the Box Ghost into the ghost's zone. Worried about when his parents were going to pop up, Phantom changed to Fenton with another set of ghostly rings. Then he hid, hoping his parents wouldn't see him. "I hope he wasn't takes by a ghost!" he heard his mom say as she came downstairs. Most likely to get ecto guns. "Danny! What are you doing down here?"

"I, um, ran back in the house after you guys ran out to find me and I was thinking about running away into the ghosts zone." Danny explained. It was sort of close to the truth.

"What makes you think you think you could do that? Your mother and I are professionals and we haven't even been in there!" Jack projected angrily. Maddie pointed upstairs and the youngest knew it meant, "Go to your room!" He stomped upstairs pretending to be mad. His Mom followed him to be sure he didn't run out of the house again.

"Maybe I should've gone to live with the ghosts," Danny grumbled to himself, just loud enough for the others to hear, to make his act more believable. Maddie pretended to ignore it.

"I never saw Danny run back into the house," she thought out loud. She had a bad habit of doing that. "He would have to be a ghost to get past me."

**Peace out guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a lady bug being held captive in my room in a cup and I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The following morning Jack and Maddie didn't get up in time to open Danny's door. After getting ready he realized this. Without thinking to much about it he phased downstairs, grabbed his purple backpack, and left. If his parents asked him about it later, he would simply say Jazz let him out.

On his way to the bus stop, he ran into Sam and Tucker. "Dude! I called you, like, three times last night with no reply! What gives?" Sam complained.

"I'm grounded for 'rebelling against authority.'" Danny replied.

"Sweet!"

"No. I only yelled at them to distract them. I think they were on to me about, ah," Danny glanced around, "you-know-who."

"What?" Tucker commented, "You always get away with lying to them! What went wrong?"

"I don't know. First they sign me up for orchestra and the next thing I know they're accusing me of doing things other than doing homework and studying! I mean it's true, but that's the problem!" the halfa explained.

Both of his friends burst out into laughter. "Wait! You have to be in the school orchestra now?" Sam choked out.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna skip it. I can't play drums and hunt ghosts at the same time!" Danny replied, trying to brush the whole thing off.

By now they were at the bus stop and had to cut their conversation short to keep a certain secret safe. The rest of the time between then and their arrival at school passed in silence. Well for them, anyway.

Upon the last stop at Casper High Mr.. Lancer approached them. _"This can't be good,"_ Danny thought glumly. His friends had the same thought and abandoned him.

"Mr. Fenton, your parents called me yesterday explaining to me that you were to be placed in the school orchestra. Rehearsals are during lunch. Go to the band room for sixth hour with your lunch. You'll have time at the end to eat." the overweight teacher told him. Looked like Danny was going to have to hide in the bathroom for lunch!

He nodded to the man and took off to find Sam and Tucker. They needed to know this as soon as possible. Right when he jogged through the door, they revealed themselves. "Guys, I hate my life. Now I have to hide in the bathroom for lunch, lest I be dragged away for orchestra!"

"Don't worry, man! I'll keep you company in there!" Tucker complied.

"Then who am I supposed to eat lunch with?" Sam questioned.

Danny thought for a second before coming up with a compromise. "Okay how 'bout we eat in the janitors' closet? I'm sure they won't mind." The others agreed. At that moment the bell rang, splitting up the trio. They were all late; and they hadn't even visited their lockers yet!

For lunch, the three met back up in the janitors' closet on the first floor. Before they could even unwrap a sandwich, however, Dandy's ghost sense went off. Without thinking about it, he transformed and phased out to look for the ghost.

It turned out to be an ecotpuss. Simple enough. He defeated it easily and sucked it up. Noticing the news van in the parking lot, he landed in a tree and changed back to Fenton unseen. After waiting a few seconds, he slipped down to the earth and walked back into the building. Little did he know, this was his fatal mistake.

"Mr. Fenton! What are you doing roaming the halls? You should be at orchestra practice!" Lancer scolded him upon seeing him walk into the school. Danny had no answer." I'll be calling your parents! Now get to class!" The teacher stalked off and the boy sluggishly made his way to the band room.

Danny walked into the room and saw that it was the only room in the school with carpet and the walls were covered in beige curtains. The reasons for this were unknown. **(A/N: The sound won't bounce off as much, for those of you who don't know.)** The players were keeping a fast, upbeat tune. A tune in which Danny interrupted. "Um, I'm Danny Fenton. My parents signed me up for the orchestra."

"Oh wonderful!" the band teacher cried, "Why don't we start you off on the snare drum? Right in the middle in the back!" Danny nodded in response. He looked around and saw that everyone was glaring at him. In fact, the only one smiling was the overly cheerful director. "What are you waiting for? Get to your drum!" she yelled in a twist of anger. "Bipolar band teacher! Woo hoo!" he thought sarcastically.

"You drag us down and you're toast!" he heard someone snap at him, just barely audible.

"You and what toaster?" Danny shot back in the same quiet, yet annoyed tone. Practice resumed after the insane teacher gave him ever so sweet instructions as to what they were kept up perfectly well for it being the first time he had ever touched a drum. And at least he didn't have to play a pansy instrument like the triangle or flute.

Afterwards, the halfa sat alone in the corner with no lunch. Alone because she didn't want to talk to people who already hated him, and lunchless because he left it in the closet. Five hour long minutes later, the bell had finally rung. Anxious to get out, Danny shot up and bolted for the door to tackle the rest of the boring school day.

When he got home, his parents were waiting for him. "We got a call from the school today," Jack stated. Danny just knew he would have to lie again.

"He told us you were trying to skip orchestra rehearsals. Is that true?" Maddie added.

"No!" Danny defended, "I just honestly forgot! I went to the bathroom during lunch and Lancer saw me! I didn't feel like protesting when he told me off for skipping!"

"Not buying it!" his Mom retorted, "Mr. Lancer specifically said he saw you walking into the building during lunch and you went silent from the shock of getting caught!"

"Fine! I tried to skip orchestra and failed! I'm such a rebellious teenager! I should be locked away for my horrible crimes!" Danny cried dramatically with a hint of sarcasm. He was ticked that his parents had that little trust in him! Granted it was a lie, but it was a very reasonable situation to believe. Knowing he would be sent up to his room, he steadied his backpack, glared at his parents, and stomped upstairs for the third time in two days.

**Sorry this took so long guys! I had the whole thing written out in a notebook, but it took me forever to type it! I just can't find any time to myself lately! Last chapter is next, but don't worry because I will write a sequel! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back to write the last chapter! Just because it's the last chapter dosn't mean it's over though! I already started a sequal! Did I tell you that already? Oh well, it's better than not saying anything at all! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

While Danny was upstairs, Maddie went to the lab to think. She did her best thinking down there. The first thing she did was close the portal. There was no need for Phantom or any of his melevolent ghost friends to interrupt her. Now on to the thinking part. "Danny's behaivor has been really off lately. He's been more aditude-ey with me.

The news playing rather loudly upstairs cut her off. She had heard the words "Phantom" and "Ghost." Listening as best she could, she crept up the stairs.

"... just in time to stop it!" the TV finished. On screen was Phantom sucking a ghost into a Fenton Thermos and flying into a tree. _"Where'd he get a Fenton Thermos_?" Madie thought. Just before the camara cut away, Danny Fenton fell out of the same tree Phantom had just hid in.

Astounded, Maddie went back downstairs. She had just seen her son appear where Phantom and disappreared! At around the same time Dannt hed been caught walking into the school! All the pieces were in front of her, she just had to put them together. "Danny fell from where Phantom landed. They were never seen together, not even in the same general area. Phantom gets hurt in battle and Danny comes home with wounds to match!" Maddie thought, getting closer to the truth, "What if they're one and the same?"

The woman knew it went against everything she had already proven, yet it made so much sense! She decided she would confront him about it.

In his room, Danny was venting. He didn't leave, knowing very well someone could barge in only to find him missing, but his anger had to go somewhere. "They can be so horrible sometimes!" he screamed internally. He would've had more to think about, but his thoughts were interupted by his mother entering the room.

"I want the truth Danny! What reason do you have for you're behavior? And not just recently! Ever since the accident you've been cutting class, missing homework, and sneaking out!" she proclaimed.

Instead of trying to cover it up with yet another lie, Danny let out all his frustrations. You want the truth?," he spat out, "Here's the truth! I'm Danny Phantom! There! You happy? Every day since the accident with that stupid portal, I've been fighting off every ghost that comes out of it! I spend all my free time and then some protecting this town! And the best part is i get to hear my own two parents talk freely about the millions of ways to destroy and disect me! Yet every day, I ignore all that and save your butts from the very ghosts you claim you can handle! And to top it all off, i try to balance that with a normal life; pretending you two **don't** hate my guts!" He finished with a gasp of air.

Maddie stared him down. "I'll give you until I can find a weapon to get far away you filthy ghost!" She turned around and ran to get a gun. Without a single goodbuy, Danny transformed and flew away.

**And that, my friends, is an awesome end to my awesome story! I will post the sequal as soon as I can! Until then, happy Haloween!**


End file.
